Jealousy
by Del Rion
Summary: Movie fic. Alexander and Hephaistion have been best friends since they were children, and became more as the years wore on. But when Alexander's army arrives to Babylon, doubt enters Hephaistion's mind: is he going to loose Alexander to another?


**Story Info**

**Title: ** Jealousy

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom: ** Alexander the Great (movie)

**Genre: ** Drama, Romance

**Rating: ** M / FRM

**Characters:** Alexander, Bagoas, Hephaistion

**Pairings:** Alexander/Hephaistion, implied Alexander/Bagoas

**Summary: ** Movie-fic. Alexander and Hephaistion have been best friends since they were children, and became more as the years wore on. But when Alexander's army arrives to Babylon, doubt enters Hephaistion's mind: is he going to loose Alexander to another?  
Complete.

**Warnings:** m/m-relationship (slash), violence

**Beta:** Phaelas

**Disclaimer: ** None of the characters or places belong to me, but to the history and Intermedia Films.

**Feedback:** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes: ** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

* * *

**About _Jealousy_:** Well, what should I say… It came out pretty well, in the end. Jealousy is a strong feeling, and sometimes leads into misunderstandings… Nothing overly new in Alexander's and Hephaistion's relationship here, I am afraid =)

But, try to enjoy, anyway!

* * *

**Story and status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title name, then it is finished and checked.

**Jealousy**

* * *

**

* * *

Jealousy

* * *

**

Babylon was even more magnificent than any of them had thought. Being built by a culture that was thought of as barbaric in Macedonia, it went far over what they would have expected. With awe in his eyes, Hephaistion followed Alexander and the other Friends to the palace area, trying to remember all he saw. Soon Hephaistion realised that it was a futile attempt, but he promised to himself that he would take time later to see all the wonders of this new world.

They arrived to some kind of bedchamber that the men milled around, speaking excitedly about the riches that they would achieve here. Alexander threw himself onto a great bed, letting his eyes roam over his new territory. Then he bounced up from the bed he had been laying upon, unwilling to stay in one place for too long, and led his companions forward. They came to wide stairs and halted after a few steps, all falling silent. Before them opened a great hall full of exotic plants, music, and waterfalls, but what drew their gazes most was a great number of breathtakingly beautiful women.

The men went forward, lured by the sight before them. A strange music filled the air and the women began to dance, as if wishing these strange warriors to join them. Hephaistion halted on the edge of the group, watching rather than participating. He didn't feel as allured than his companions seemed to be, and he decided to use his time better than lust over a harem of the previous King of Asia. Not that the women were beautiful. Hephaistion was not blind, nor stupid, but his eyes had only held place for one, as had his heart, and even now his eyes followed Alexander as the king dove through the group.

Hephaistion ran his eyes over the harem, wondering if Alexander would find someone worth of his attention: it seemed that may of his generals had done that, already. His gaze suddenly meeting a shy pair of brown eyes, a beautiful man on the other side of the room looking at him hesitantly. Hephaistion felt his heart skip, heat rising to his face. Not only were those eyes shy and submitting, but there was also knowledge in them – and promise. Promise of things that Hephaistion would never speak aloud of – except possibly to Alexander.

Hephaistion blinked, and just then the music ended, and the princess of Babylon arrived. There was more than one attempt to hide laughter among the Macedonians as the princess spoke to Hephaistion, mistaking him to be Alexander. Hephaistion himself kept his face, looking at Alexander with questioning eyes. A moment later Alexander stepped in, surprising them all with his mercy and kindness towards Darius' oldest daughter.

Hephaistion nodded at Alexander when the king again turned to look at him, his eyes showing his acceptance. The way Alexander had treated a foreign Princess that rightfully could have sent into slavery moved Hephaistion, but he knew his Alexander: a man that never hesitated in battle did also know mercy. It was what he had learned as a boy, and a lesson that hadn't faded away during the years. And it was a one more reason for men to love king Alexander.

The princess had by then exited the room and soon the Macedonians were completely absorbed by the exotic beauty around them. Alexander also joined his men and the women immediately surrounded him, knowing that this was their new king.

Hephaistion crossed the room, seemingly not as exited as his companions. His eyes searched for the beautiful man again, finding him standing few yards away. Dark eyes met blue ones again, locking, and the black-haired man smiled slightly at Hephaistion.

Some distance away Alexander looked around for Hephaistion, finding him on the other side of the room. Pushing a woman beside him away, Alexander moved to walk closer to Hephaistion, and then stopped. Turning his eyes, he tried to find out what Hephaistion was looking at. It didn't take long for Alexander to spot the fair male, and the king drew his breath, a strange stir running through his body.

This young Asian man was more than beautiful, and Alexander didn't even try to deny that. But why was Hephaistion staring at him such a way? A new emotion bloomed in Alexander, dark thoughts shadowing his mind. Striding forward, Alexander decided that he could not let things go any further. Advancing the young man with startling speed, Alexander drew him aside, braking the eye-contact between the Asian and Hephaistion.

On his place, Hephaistion blinked, frowning as he watched Alexander speak with the young man. What had just happened? Alexander had looked almost... angry.

* * *

Hephaistion left his room to attend dinner, shouts and laughter echoing through the corridors already. It seemed that after a long journey, wine was flowing even more plentiful than usual. There would be a celebration dinner throughout the evening, and Hephaistion's stomach seemed to like the idea of a full plate of proper food. Smiling, Hephaistion turned around a corner and then froze, taking a step back.

Alexander stood in the hallway with the same beautiful boy that Hephaistion had "met" earlier. Bagoas, Hephaistion remembered, was his name. He had heard it from another servant when he had asked it. One of Darius' favourites among the eunuchs, too. _Hopefully he won't be so for Alexander_, Hephaistion thought, but dismissed the idea immediately. Why was he thinking such a thing?

It seemed that Alexander was explaining something to the Asian, his voice hushed. Hephaistion took another step back as Alexander's hands rose to caress the dark skin, Bagoas' head raising up to smile at the king. Alexander said something else against Bagoas' ear, making them both smile, and then the king backed off, walking in the direction of the main hall where the men were already gathering and first notes of a song were filling the air. Bagoas stood alone for a moment and then descended to one of the other corridors, disappearing.

Hephaistion stood on his place, unable to move. He didn't feel hungry anymore, nor did he feel like joining the celebration. He couldn't tell why he suddenly felt like this, surely this wasn't anything serious... But his heart told him it was.

Turning back, Hephaistion returned to his room, closing the door firmly, and he leaned against the door in anguish. During all these years, he had never felt a pain like this. Feel of such betrayal, hopelessness...

But during all these years Alexander had looked to no other, either.

Turning around, Hephaistion pressed his forehead hard against the wooden surface of the door, biting his lip. Had Alexander already found something from Babylon: something that would displace him? Bagoas was young, beautiful and frail, no scar marring his perfect skin. It was no wonder if Alexander wanted him.

Drawing a deep breath, Hephaistion pulled away from the door, walking across the room and throwing himself to the bed. He felt tired, and yet he knew his thoughts would not let him sleep. He needed to know. What did Alexander want from that Asian whore?

An irritating voice on the back of Hephaistion's mind reminded him that he had no right to call Bagoas so, but he ignored it with a desperate shake of his head. Why should he, Friend and closest companion of Alexander, fear this young man, who most likely could not even raise a sword? But fear he did. Because Bagoas was taking from him what was most important in his world.

Turning to his side, Hephaistion buried his head to a warm pillow, wishing to hide from the world like a scared child. His heart couldn't bear the thought that Alexander may want another. Alexander had spoken words of love to him, Hephaistion, countless times. Did those words mean nothing? He had believed them, every time...

A first tear slid down Hephaistion's cheek and he brushed it away angrily. He would not be weak. Alexander was his king, and would do as he liked. He would only have to submit. But it felt so unfair. A blinding, hot feel of jealousy rose in Hephaistion's mind, and for a moment he thought about going to Alexander and telling his beloved how he truly felt.

But he could not. He had not the right. If Alexander wanted another...

With a ragged sigh, Hephaistion closed his eyes, certain that his heart had just broken into so many pieces that they could never be collected together again. Tears ran freely now, but Hephaistion didn't bother to brush them away again. Alone in the darkness of his room, he could mourn in peace and then face Alexander tomorrow without a hint of his current emotions and thoughts.

* * *

Alexander looked around the hall, his eyes looking for Hephaistion. No one had seen him, and Alexander was growing worried. Was something wrong? Hephaistion had seemed well when he had last seen him, and surely someone would have sent him a word by now if something was wrong... Pushing up from his seat, Alexander made his way through the hall, making sure that Hephaistion indeed wasn't in the room.

His eyes fell upon Bagoas, a small smile crossing his face as the younger man shyly bowed at him. Alexander's earlier discussions with the Asian man had been quite successful, and he was now certain that Bagoas would not dare to make a move towards Hephaistion, of which Alexander was very glad: he would never risk losing Hephaistion to another, whatever that relationship would be like.

Leaving the feast, Alexander headed out to Hephaistion's room, deciding to begin his search there. If Hephaistion would not be there, his task would get far more difficult, but Alexander was determined to find his friend.

Finally reaching the room he had been searching, Alexander looked up and down the corridor and then entered swiftly, pressing the door closed silently behind him. A pleased smile flashed upon his face when he spotted Hephaistion inside the room, fast asleep on his bed.

Crossing the distance between them, Alexander seated himself beside Hephaistion, drawing back the tussled hair. His smile changed into a frown when Alexander spotted the trails of dried tears. Stroking the other's face gently, Alexander ran his eyes over the room. All seemed to be as usual, so what had caused Hephaistion to be upset? Or was he ill, or in pain?

With a slight moan, Hephaistion blinked and shifted his head, staring up at Alexander in surprise. Drawing back to sit up, Hephaistion faced Alexander uncertainly, wishing to know why the other was here.

Alexander inched closer as Hephaistion moved back, cocking his head slightly. "Are you well?"

"Yes, of course," Hephaistion stated, shrugging.

"You weren't at the celebration," Alexander reminded.

"I felt... tired," Hephaistion lied, turning his gaze away.

Alexander caught Hephaistion's jaw with a firm hand, forcing the other to look at him. "Look at me. Why didn't you join the others? I missed you."

"I didn't feel like it," Hephaistion whispered, and this time he actually spoke the truth.

Alexander groaned, inching closer. This discussion was getting a way from what he had originally thought. What was Hephaistion really thinking? What was the other hiding from him? Surely there was something… "That is not a proper answer."

"Then what do you want to hear?" Hephaistion bit, his face desperate. "Tell me what to say and I will do so."

"That's not what I meant..." Alexander muttered.

"Please, Alexander, just leave me alone. I have no desire for company right now," Hephaistion said quietly, his eyes tracing the lines of the coverlet. _At least I have no desire to face you at the moment. Not before I have mastered myself._

Alexander weighted his options, but finally he gave in, showing respect for his friend's wish – true or not. "I will see you tomorrow, I hope?" Alexander asked as he stood up. After he received a short nod from Hephaistion, he left the room, feeling far more troubled than before entering.

* * *

Alexander entered his room, stripping off his clothes as he walked to the bed. A shadow shifted in the room and Bagoas appeared, bowing at Alexander. The king smiled, and it seemed to Bagoas that it was a sad gesture. "Are... you good?" Bagoas asked, his voice uncertain as he struggled with the new language.

Alexander gave out a laugh, his voice carrying an edge of bitterness. "Yes, I am well. It is just ironic that I asked someone that very same question just a moment ago," he muttered, sliding into his bed with a weary sigh. He leaned his head against the cushions, closing his eyes.

Bagoas took a step forward, running his eyes over Alexander. "He loves you greatly," he finally stammered, looking at Alexander's face to see if he had said it the right way.

Alexander frowned, and then beckoned Bagoas forward, drawing the young man to the bed with him. "So he does," the king said heatedly, his eyes boring into Bagoas'. "But not as greatly as I love him."

"Why are you not with him, now?" Bagoas whispered, not really understanding the relationship between this king and his lover. For certainly they were lovers: Alexander had made it quite clear when he had commanded Bagoas to stay away from Hephaistion.

Alexander blinked, and then shook his head, his eyes loosing their hardness. "He did not wish to be in my company," he said with a sound of defeat.

"Does it matter?" Bagoas questioned with wonder in his voice. No one had ever asked him if he wished to be in someone's company or not... Why did Alexander then act like this with Hephaistion? He was a king, and the others should obey him. "You are a king," he continued, seeing Alexander's rather sceptical look.

Alexander looked at Bagoas, thinking about this. Yes, he was a king – Hephaistion's king, also. Practically, he could go and command Hephaistion to tell him what bothered him. But Alexander loathed to do so. Hephaistion was the only person in this world who truly respected him as _Alexander_, not as a king of Macedonia...

But if Hephaistion loved him, he would trust himself to tell Alexander. Or maybe it was Alexander himself who had done something. Frowning, Alexander tried to remember if he had somehow offended his lover. Nothing came to his mind, and with a weary sigh, bothered by his thoughts, Alexander closed his eyes, dreams soon stealing him from the waking world.

Bagoas sat upon the bed for a long time, his eyes never leaving Alexander. This man was different. He had honour, kindness, and most of all, he was a lover who took only what was given. Smiling, Bagoas rose, feeling somewhat disappointed that Alexander already loved another: he himself would have been happy to be loved by the new king of Persia.

* * *

Hephaistion raised a cup of wine to his lips, its taste sweet upon his tongue. It seemed to suit his current mood, slight bitterness driven away by a more lingering, sweeter taste.

After one night's good sleep, Hephaistion felt more reasonable. There was no reason at all why he should be angry at Alexander. He loved his friend above all others, and whatever Alexander might do, he would accept it without complaint.

Taking another sip, Hephaistion watched the sun fall behind the horizon, colouring Babylon with its light, making the city shine in golden light. Hephaistion emptied his cup and returned back inside, filling the glass again. Then he walked to the door, entering the hall on the other side and heading to Alexander's rooms. He had not met Alexander earlier, but now he felt reasonable enough to meet the other man.

When Hephaistion entered Alexander's room, he saw the king lying on his bed, reading a letter. A sculptor was making a bust of him on the side of the room. Walking around the bed, Hephaistion set his cup on a table, bending down to kiss Alexander's ring as the other offered his hand. Alexander kept reading and Hephaistion looked over his shoulder, seeing that it was a letter from Olympias, Alexander's mother.

Taking a more comfortable position, Hephaistion brought his hands up to Alexander's shoulders, easing out the stiffness as he also read through the lines. It seemed that Olympias was determined that Alexander would need her aid in his ruling. This would certainly bother Alexander later, and Hephaistion was glad he had come.

Hephaistion moved his fingers up Alexander's neck and then back to the shoulders again. Alexander's head arched back, a barely audible moan escaping his lips. After a moment Alexander resumed to his reading, then put the letter aside as he had reached the end.

"It's a high ransom she charges of nine months of lodging in her womb," Alexander muttered bitterly.

"Bring her, Alexander," Hephaistion said, giving Alexander's shoulders a final squeeze. "It would give her such joy."

"Joy! I'm a cracked mirror of her dream," Alexander spat out, rising to stand. Hephaistion looked after him thoughtfully, leaning his chin to his hand. Alexander stared into the distance, listening at the shouts from the celebration outside. The sculptor packed his things and left the room, understanding that his work was done for the day. Alexander turned back at his friend, the look upon his face almost pleading. "Stay with me tonight, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion looked at the other surprised, his eyes catching Bagoas on the other end of the room, preparing a bath. He turned his head back towards Alexander, indicating towards Bagoas uncertainly.

Alexander understood, turning to Bagoas. "I'll take my own bath. Thank you, Bagoas." The young man bowed, leaving the room swiftly.

Hephaistion followed Alexander outside to the balcony, and together they stared at the city before them. Finally, Hephaistion spoke, needing something to be said. _Something to ease my own mind, at least_, he thought bitterly. "The generals question your obsession with Darius. They say it was never meant for you to be king of Asia," he finally stated softly, gazing at Alexander.

"Naturally." Alexander almost snorted. "They want only to return to their homes rich with gold. But I've seen the future, Hephaistion! I've seen it a thousand times, on a thousand faces. These people want… _need_ change," he continued, his face showing all the anguish that had gathered in him during the long years after leaving Macedonia. They both looked at the city again, silence lasting for a while before Alexander again spoke. "Aristotle was wrong about them."

"How so?" Hephaistion asked. There was confusion in his voice, but even more so, curiosity. Alexander's answers were always different from all the others'.

"Look at those we have conquered. They leave their dead unburied, they smash their enemies' skulls and drink them as dust. They mate in public!" Alexander laughed, his eyes lingering in the city, yet Hephaistion thought they glanced at him once in a while. "What can they think, or sing, or write when none can read? But in Alexander's army they can go where they never thought possible. They can soldier or work in the cities, the Alexandria's, from Egypt to the outer Ocean. We can connect these lands, Hephaistion, and the people," Alexander finished, his eyes shining in the darkness.

"Some are saying that these Alexandria's are becoming extensions of Alexander himself. They draw people into the cities so as to make slaves of them," Hephaistion said somewhat remorsefully.

"But we freed them, Hephaistion, from the Persia where everyone lived as slaves!" Alexander exclaimed. "To free the people of the world… such would be beyond the glory of Achilles, beyond Heracles. It would even rival to Prometheus, who was always a friend to men." Alexander bowed his head with a slight smile.

"Remember the fates of these heroes. They suffered greatly," Hephaistion stated, sadness and fear shadowing his voice.

"Oh, we all suffer. Your father, mine. They all came to the end of their time and in the end, when it's over, all that matters it what you've done."

Hephaistion was silent for a while, balancing his options. Then he remembered a discussion between them a long ago, before the battle of Gaugamela. It seemed that that very discussion suited Hephaistion's own, confused feelings at the moment. And there was something he needed to know… "You once said that a fear of death drives all men. Are there no other forces? Is there not love in your life… Alexander?" That was quite bold, he knew that, but he had never been afraid of Alexander. And he needed the answer to that question. Turning to look at the other fully, he spoke again, hope in his voice. "I wonder sometimes, if it is not your mother you run from. So many years, so many miles between you. What is it you fear?" he asked, knowing that he was the only person in the world that Alexander might answer. _But what will be his answer? For the first time, I am not sure. Not that I have ever known what he fears, but I have always hoped…_

"Who knows these things?" Alexander uttered roughly. "When I was a child, my mother thought me divine, my father weak. Which am I, Hephaistion? Weak or divine?" he asked softly, turning towards Hephaistion, raising his hand to other's cheek. Hephaistion's own hand slid to hold Alexander's hand in place, their eyes meeting. "All I know is I trust only you in this world. I've missed you. I need you. It is you I love, Hephaistion. No other."

Hephaistion was silent for a long moment, his head turning away from Alexander. His earlier fears and Alexander's resent confession battled in him, and he wished to settle this matter with himself completely before revealing anything of it to his beloved. For he loved Alexander, even if Alexander would abandon him. "You still hold your head cocked… like that," he tilted his head with a smile, changing the topic quickly. There were tears forming in his eyes, he knew, but it seemed he was too weak to stop them.

"I've stopped that," Alexander smiled.

"No," Hephaistion whispered. "Like a dear, listening in the wind, you strike me still, Alexander. You have eyes like no other. Ah, I sound as stupid as school-boy would… you're everything I care for." Hephaistion fell silent, but then suddenly stepped forward and drew Alexander into his embrace, holding into him like he would have been the last sane thing on earth. "And by the sweet breath of Aphrodite, I'm so jealous of losing you to this world you want so badly," he said with desperation, his eyes shifting at the city below them. _And it is not only this world that I am afraid to losing you at. But I could never say it aloud. I love you too much to be on your way if you choose another – be it Bagoas or anybody else._

"You will never lose me, Hephaistion," Alexander vowed, holding Hephaistion close. "I'll be with _you_ always. Till the end." Even if it was absurd, Hephaistion believed it. They would be together. One way or another.

They embraced for a long time, both unwilling to let go. Minutes dragged by, and Hephaistion closed his eyes, wishing to stay here forever, in Alexander's arms, safe from the world that sought to separate them.

Finally Alexander raised his head from where it had been resting against Hephaistion's shoulder. "Are you better now?" he asked, his hands taking Hephaistion's head between them, his fingers combing through the soft hair.

"Yes," Hephaistion smiled. _So like Alexander to bring up our yesterday's confrontation._

"Truly?" Alexander asked again, his eyes immediately spotting the slight change in Hephaistion's eyes. "Something bothered you greatly yesterday. I hope it was not my doing..."

"Of course not," Hephaistion answered, his hands playing with the front of Alexander's robe, his eyes tactically falling away from Alexander's. A tug from his hair made him raise his head again, Alexander taking a step forward, his eyes serious.

"Tell me," the king said, his voice low and full of command that would have made even Cassander step back.

"I..." Hephaistion stammered, his eyes trying to escape Alexander's knowing stare. "It was a matter completely my own..."

Alexander didn't buy this, his hands forcing Hephaistion's head up again. "Tell me," he repeated, and Hephaistion shuddered, knowing that Alexander would not leave the matter be.

Shame colouring his face, Hephaistion began to speak haltingly, closing his eyes. "I saw you with Bagoas. I thought that you desired him, that you no longer wanted me... He is beautiful and exotic, and of course I could not blame you for wanting him. And as a king you have the right to do as you like and take as many lovers as you desire. It was only my own weakness that tried to tell me that it was somehow wrong towards me, but now I know that it was only a lie I told to myself, unjustified and foolish..."

Alexander's hands trembled more with every word, his ears not wishing to hear another word as Hephaistion poured out his emotions. How stupid he felt! He had been afraid that Hephaistion had found another, and the possibility that Hephaistion would fear the same had never crossed his mind.

Hephaistion kept speaking, never noticing the change in Alexander. Thinking that Alexander's fury was rising as a result of his own stupidity, Hephaistion's voice turned desperate, almost begging, wishing his king to forgive him his error. "I feared I had lost you to another, and in my jealousy and despair I abandoned all sense. But I know it is only decision of yours with whom you share your body and love –"

Hephaistion was never able to finish as Alexander yanked his head up, the king's mouth meeting his own in a violent kiss that brought a taste of blood to Hephaistion's tongue. Alexander did not relent, his aggression taking another level as he heard Hephaistion gasp and felt him fist his fingers into Alexander's clothes. His left hand in a strong grip in the dark hair, Alexander moved his other hand to stroke Hephaistion's behind.

Hephaistion practically moaned, his other hand winding around Alexander's neck. Breathing was getting difficult as Alexander kept ravaging him mouth, but at the moment Hephaistion thought he would have died as a happy man.

Finally Alexander drew away, gasping for air harshly, his eyes burning as he stared at Hephaistion. "Never say such words again," he hissed, his hand in Hephaistion's hair tightening painfully. Hephaistion nodded fervently, pushing his head against Alexander's neck, his lips kissing the skin adoringly.

Hephaistion smiled as he heard Alexander moan. _Well, it seems that all the misunderstandings are dealt with. All that matters to me is that Alexander still loves me. Not that I expected such ferocious actions from him… But who am I to object?_ Hephaistion tilted his head, marking the other's skin.

Alexander's hold loosened slightly, his hand shifting to caress the long locks, pressing Hephaistion against him. "You are mine," he spoke, such possession in his voice that it made Hephaistion moan against his skin. "I will always love _you_, no other. That is my promise to you. Many ways there are to love, but myself – Alexander – I give to you, Hephaistion. Never doubt that."

"Yes, my Alexander," Hephaistion said, raising his head and bringing his lips to Alexander's. His hands clutched the blond hair, his mouth welcoming Alexander in. The feel of Alexander's love, and realising that he had feared for nothing flooded over him, leaving his body shudder in the strong arms of his beloved. He would never again doubt Alexander, whatever would happen.

Alexander smiled as Hephaistion kissed him, his tongue diving into the other's mouth as soon as Hephaistion granted him entrance. Desire spread through his veins and he pressed Hephaistion closer, not getting enough of the feel of the other's body against him. He had yearned for this for so long, but when travelling with the army, he usually didn't get a chance to enjoy Hephaistion's company in private.

With a movement that was familiar to them both, Alexander took hold of Hephaistion's robe and drew it down to the floor, his hands immediately skimming over the heated skin. Hephaistion moved beneath his hands, yet determined to keep their mouths together in the process.

It always made Alexander wonder how a rough warrior that was used to pain and hardship could find such pleasure in soft caresses. But he had long ago learned that Hephaistion favoured pleasure over pain, and Alexander was more than willing to give his lover what he craved. Not that he had always done so: their first times together must have been disappointing to Hephaistion – even if he did not ever say it aloud – for Alexander had always been a violent, forceful lover. After few such times Hephaistion had mentioned that he wished something else from Alexander, and after some hints and learning together, Alexander became skilled as how to please them both.

Hephaistion finally pulled apart from Alexander, his eyes dark in the night. "Alexander," he gasped, smiling slightly as Alexander's hands moved up and down his back, touch of fingertips making him shiver. His eyes narrowed, hips leaning against Alexander's, making the other man draw his breath sharply. Alexander's hands were immediately around his waist, strong fingers pressing into his skin through the light garment of his trousers, guiding his hips slowly back and forth. Hephaistion laughed lightly as Alexander threw his head back, groaning in abandon. "Oh my Alexander, still so impatient," he mused, desire stealing the edge from his voice. He pushed his head against Alexander's, rubbing their foreheads together. "Make love to me, tonight."

Alexander's hands froze, pressing them together almost painfully and then opened his eyes, his mouth slightly open. Then his expression changed, a predatory smile twisting his mouth. "Oh, who is impatient now? I was merely planning as how to make you beg for it..."

Hephaistion snorted, tugging Alexander's hair. "You are the impatient one of the two of us," he smiled. Then his smirk faded, his eyes widening slightly. "Do you want me to beg, then?" he breathed, kissing Alexander's chin. "I could beg, yes. One word from you and –"

Alexander's sudden movement silenced Hephaistion as he was scooped up to his lover's arms, and again Alexander kissed him, slower and more gently this time. Then Alexander pulled back, looking down at the surprised face. "You will never beg anything from me, Hephaistion," he whispered. "But tonight, I will beg you," he added, and then shifted Hephaistion in his arms, carrying him back inside to his room.

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Well, some of the sentences are straight from the movie (I guess you know which parts…), but it seemed easiest to do it this way... (to make it look real, lol) Tell me what you liked about this story! Thank you!


End file.
